A Simple Halloween Prank
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Albus wants a trick or treat Halloween, well he is getting it, compliments of Severus with help from one of the Twins  newest pranks and Minervas encouragement.


**A SimpleHalloween Prank**

Professor Severus Snape was fuming as the Headmaster was explaining how they could make Halloween fun for the students with some muggle games that he had learned, a sort of trick or treat kind of affair. He mentioned something called an apple bob where one would try to grab an apple out of a cauldron of water without using their hands, only their teeth.

"Bob for apples indeed. How infantile." He muttered to himself under his breath."I'd 'bob' his head under if it wasn't for the fact I'd get in trouble."

Professor Minerva McGonagall overheard his muttering as she sat beside him. She leaned over and whispered through gritted teeth "Damn straight you would, I want first crack at 'bobbing' him."

Severus glared as he folded his arms across his chest and stared moodily at the Headmaster. He was not listening to the elderly Headmaster talking as he was busy thinking what they could do to prevent the so called muggle Halloween party from happening.

Hagrid naturally was interested in the Headmasters Idea and wanted to help decorate the hall with his pumpkins and gourds.

To both Snape and McGonagalls horror, Professors Filius Flitwick, and Pomona Sprout the other Heads of house were for some unfathomable reason, also interested in having the party.

After the meeting broke up and everyone had left the office Minerva noticed Severus was heading outside the castle doors instead of down toward the dungeons like he would normally. She hurried after him and caught up just before he reached the gates where he would have disapparated away.

"Hold on Snape, you aren't going to leave here. If I have to put up with the Headmasters stupid idea, for Halloween, so do you." she said firmly as she gripped the sleeve of his robe. "We have to show unity and stick together."

Severus glared at her then his gaze softened as he explained. "I'm just going to pop over to Weasleys wizard Wheezes, I overheard their sister speak of a new prank they have for Halloween and if it works as well as I hear it should..."

"Well what are you waiting for." Minerva interrupted him. "Time is wasting. Get going." She said in a slight scolding sounding voice as she pushed him towards the gate.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Fred, have you got the new display set up yet?" asked George. "I think our newest prank will go over big once word gets out."

"Yeah Ginny and Ron promised to mention it to their classmates." said Fred. "I just hope the professors don't get wise to it and try to put a stop to it."

The door to the shop opened with a bang which startled the twins and the few customers that had been browsing throughout the store.

"Uh, uh, I think it's too late, Look who is here." said George oust of the corner to Fred as the dreaded Potions Master from Hogwarts came in.

"Good day boys, close your mouths please." snapped Severus Snape, "You are not goldfish."

The twins jaws, which had been opened in amazement and shock, shut at the same time and they stared at the tall sour looking figure who was studying the new display. He reached over and picked up one of the jars, Read the instructions on the back, then turned to ask in a deadly authoritative voice. "Is this the stuff you are advertising that will turn a persons head into a Halloween pumpkin?" His eyebrow rose as he watched the twins gulp and stammer. "Y-Ye-yes S-Sir."

"Good, I'll take one." he said as he set the jar down on the counter in front of them. "Ring it up."

The twins were shocked but quickly packaged the jar and gave him his change. Severus placed the jar into his robe pocket and nodded as he turned and moved swiftly out of the store with the twins gaping after him in disbelief.

"Did he just buy the 'Pumpkin Head for Halloween' prank?" asked Fred in disbelief. "It wasn't our imagination?"

"Yep, he did and I wonder ..." George paused as he rubbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger while he thought.

"What George?" asked Fred. "What do you wonder."

"Was that the real Professor Severus Snape? Git, bat of the Dungeon?"asked George slowly.

"Has to be somebody poly juiced to look like him so they could play a Halloween prank on us." explained Fred .

"Okay, I'll accept that explanation." said George

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

"So what is this new prank that the Weasley twins have come up with." asked Minerva when she pulled Severus into her office as soon as she spotted him coming into the castle.

"You will see, there is a paste in this jar which is edible and once it is ingested the person's head becomes a jack-o Lantern, in other words a Halloween pumpkin." Severus explained as he slipped her the jar to look at.

"Right, then it needs to be transfigured into something that we know he will eat." Minera said and she thought a moment before she lifted her wand and transfigured the jars ingredients. "There now, If he wants a trick or treat Halloween like a muggle, he will get one."

At the feast in the Great Hall everybody was talking among themselves as they normally did. Both Minerva and Severus acted their normal self as the meal commenced. It wasn't long before the Headmaster unknowingly picked up the transfigured food and ate it.

For a minute nothing happened and both Severus and Minerva felt a slight disappointment. Then suddenly as they both wondered if the twins had finally created a dud prank, the Headmaster's head changed into a pumpkin. His eyes glowed eerily within the orange shell and his tongue came out of the jagged mouth as he licked what he thought was his lips. He was puzzled as there was scream of laughter emanating from the Great Hall as the students looked toward the High table and the teachers stared at him with horror written over their faces

Severus smirked to himself then he went into action and glared around the hall looking for the unknown culprit, as Minerva stared at the Headmaster then responded calmly with, "Really Headmaster, you are almost as bad as the Weasley twins with your pranks."


End file.
